


On Thin Ice

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "do you trust me?", Date Night, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Patrick takes David on a date to the ice rink.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 22: "Do you trust me?"

“Are you sure about this, Patrick?” David checked for the fifth time that the laces on his rented skates were tied tightly. He’d wiped them out with cleansing wipes and had on a pair of Patrick’s socks but still wasn’t thrilled to be wearing a pair of skates that countless people had worn before him.

“You’ll be fine. Are you sure you’ve never skated before?” Patrick stood beside David, pressing a kiss to the top of the black toque he had on over his hair. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. I’ve just never had any interest in doing this.” He leaned into his boyfriend, regretting that he’d let Patrick surprise him with tonight’s date. He thought they’d end up at a movie theatre or a restaurant he’d never been to. He didn’t expect to be at a rink.

“How have you never skated? I thought it was a Canadian rite of passage.” Patrick teased, he was itching to get on the ice. He hadn’t skated since moving to Schitt’s Creek and missed being on the ice. He’d wrongfully assumed that David had skated before and would enjoy the date instead, he sensed his boyfriend was on the verge of a panic attack.

“Do I look like the kind of guy who skates? I’ve never seen the appeal. I never thought I’d date someone who was so athletic.” David was stalling. He was terrified and had no interest in making a fool out of himself in front of other people or falling down on the cold ice. 

“I thought you liked me being athletic.” Patrick teased, dodging as David swatted at him. “What?”

“I do like you being athletic, but I don’t like having to participate.”

“That’s not what you told me in bed.”

David shook his head. “You don’t stop, do you?”

“Nope. I know how much you love it. I’m going to go skate a few laps, hopefully when I’m done you’ll be willing to join me. Does that work?”

David nodded, happy to have some time to focus before he tried to stand on the thin blades. He couldn’t deny how much he loved Patrick’s thighs, thick and muscular from years of playing hockey, he just had no interest in trying it himself. 

Patrick gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before skating off, knowing David was most likely watching him intently. After a few laps, he’d gotten used to the ice and started to show off, skating backward, blowing David a kiss as he passed.

“You make it look effortless.” David groaned as Patrick rejoined him.

“Ready to join me?” Patrick took David’s gloved hand in his. 

“What do I get out of it if I say yes?”

“Hot chocolate, kisses, the promise that I’ll never make you come skating again?” Patrick offered. 

David took his hand, standing up, a bit shaky. 

“I’ve got you, I’ll hold your hand as long as you want me to.” 

David was soon on the ice, holding Patrick’s hands. “How’s this feel?”

“Cold.” David took a tentative step, shaking a little. 

“Relax, you’ve got this.”

After a few falls, including one where he pulled Patrick down on top of him, David was starting to get his footing. “You’re doing so well. Do you wanna try on your own?”

David nodded and started to glide. He wasn’t as graceful as Patrick but he managed to do a lap without falling over or running into anything. 

“I guess this isn’t so bad.” He smiled at Patrick. 

“Wanna keep going?”

David nodded, quickly getting a hang of what he was doing. By the end of their rink time, David had improved and was starting to enjoy himself. He wasn’t skating backward yet, but he enjoyed skating hand in hand with Patrick. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me do this. For planning this date.” David smiled as Patrick kneeled in front of him, helping him to take off his skates.

“So you liked it?”

“I’d be willing to try it again.” David pulled Patrick in for a soft kiss once he had his own shoes back on. “I’m glad I trusted you.”


End file.
